


his smile was worth it all

by foricarus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, lapslock, side jicheol, side jihan, side meanie, side soonseok - Freeform, side verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foricarus/pseuds/foricarus
Summary: in which xu minghao is hopelessly in love with wen junhui.(highschool au; updates every tues and sat)





	1. i'm going to die!

**Author's Note:**

> a simple seventeen!highschool au focused on junhao!! not sure how long this fic will end up being, but we got a long way to go!!

to say that minghao was screwed was an understatement.   
  
no, it wasn't because of his grades (straight A student thank you very much).  
  
and no, it wasn't because of the stress that school gives.  
  
and it was definitely not because of the huge crush he had been harboring for his best friend.  
  
okay maybe it was because of his crush, but that's beside the point! the point is, minghao is officially ruined.  
  
**_(18:13) junnie!!:_** okay haohao, text you later!  <3  
**_(18:14) me:_** yea yea  
**_(18:14) me:_** finish your homework!  
**_(18:14) junnie!!:_** on it!  
  
"uuugGGGHHHH!!! he sent me a heart!!! i'm going to die!!"  
  
maybe he was a little head over heels, but how could one **_not_** fall in love with wen junhui? the crush had started in his freshman year, and even though he was a junior now, the crush was still there (maybe even stronger).  
  
**_(18:16) me:_** gyu i'm dyING!!!!  
**_(18:19) clingyu:_** rip hao  
( ** _18:19) clingyu:_** you never even got to tell jun your feelings :'(  
**_(18:20) me:_** this is serious!!!  
**_(18:20) me:_** he's the reason i'm gonna die!!  
**_(18:20) me:_** he sent me  
**_(18:21) me:_** a hEART  
**_(18:21) me:_** not an emoji heart  
**_(18:22) me:_** a " <3" heart shdhdhHDHSH  
**_(18:23) clingyu:_** dude he sent you a heart.  
**_(18:23) clingyu:_** that's a bIG DEAL  
**_(18:23) clingyu:_** AAAAAA  
**_(18:23) me:_** AAAAAAAAA  
**_(18:25) clingyu:_** can't you just confess already  
**_(18:25) clingyu:_** that heart is enough hint  
**_(18:27) me:_** not everyone is as bold as you gyu  
**_(18:27) me:_** also it was obvious that wonwoo felt the same!!  
**_(18:28) clingyu:_** who says jun doesn't feel the same??  
**_(18:28) me:_** i do!!!  
  
minghao's phone flashes with an ugly photo of mingyu appearing on the screen. an audible sigh leaves his lips (he clicks answer anyway).  
  
_"hello?"_ __  
__  
_"how can he not feel the same!? it's so obvious!!! even wonwoo agrees!!"_ __  
__  
_"you're telling wonwoo about my jun problems?? dude they're best friends!!"_ __  
__  
_"don't worry! he pinky promised me that he would not tell jun so it's fine!!"_ __  
__  
_"gyu, this is dumb i'm hanging up. i swear to god i wish i could be wonwoo so you would believe me more."_ __  
__  
_"wait hold on!! what about your jun pro-"_ __  
  
he clicked the "end call" button. he started to work on his homework. now his thoughts were distracted from jun and he could think straight! this worked for about an hour until jun's text tone went off on his phone.  
  
**_(19:34) junnie!!:_** all done with hmwk!!  
**_(19:34) junnie!!:_** be proud of me  >:((((  
**_(19:34) me:_** why should i be proud?  
**_(19:34) me:_** you did your hmwk like everyone else  
**_(19:35) me:_** you're not special  >:))))  
**_(19:36) junnie!!:_** your words hurt haohao :'(  
**_(19:36) me:_** have you eaten yet?  
**_(19:36) junnie!!:_** yes i ate earlier :))  
**_(19:36) junnie!!:_** you?  
**_(19:37) me:_** same  
**_(19:38) junnie!!:_** you better be finishing up your work too! you should be getting good sleep during your junior year!!  
**_(19:40) me:_** you're one year older than me, you should be saying that to yourself >:((  
**_(19:42) junnie!!:_** aaaahh i guess you're right   
**_(19:42) junnie!!:_** i shouldn't distract my wonderful junior!!  
**_(19:42) junnie!!:_** do your best! fighting!! :)))))  
**_(19:44) me:_** kk see you tomorrow -_-  
  
"i'm his 'wonderful junior' now?? this is too much..." minghao sounded exasperated at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! leave comments and kudos bc why not!! find me @dreamhoonie on twitter and dreamhoon.tumblr.com!! thanks for giving support!! these things make me so nervous and excited!!


	2. you love drake. we know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo!! lilili yabbay is a bop and im not over it yet!! sorry chapters are so short :'((

he walked with more pep on his way to school that day. jun was like his charger with the little texts he always sent. he glanced to his phone to view the previous conversation he had with him. his blank face slowly crept into a small smile.

**_(7:38) junnie!!:_ ** good morning sleepy head!!   
**_(7:38) junnie!!:_ ** wake up!! :)))   
**_(7:39) me:_ ** okay okay i’m up   
**_(7:39) junnie!!:_ ** more enthusiasm!   
**_(7:39) me:_ ** *okay okay i’m up!   
**_(7:40) junnie!!:_ ** there you go!!   


 he pockets his phone quickly into his backpack as the bell rings. he waves hello to seokmin and mingyu who enter the classroom noisily. they wave back with matching grins, hurrying to their seats. mingyu sits in his spot next to minghao, seokmin right behind him. seokmin is practically bubbling with all his excitement, it seems more than usual. his foot keeps bouncing against minghao’s chair. minghao turns around, about to say something, but seokmin’s grin stops him from damaging the sun.

 class passes slowly, and the bell finally rings. the three of them still have class together for their next 3 periods (lunch is after 4th period, hang in there!). seokmin is still beaming in the halls. minghao doesn’t feel like the smile is going to fade anytime soon.

 “seokmin! you’re like ultra happy today!! what’s up??” he finally asks after waiting the whole period.

 “soonyoungie asked me out before school! i haven’t been able to stop smiling since.” seokmin looks so pure and happy while saying that.

 “that’s amazing seokmin!! i’m so happy for you!!”

and there goes the last 2 friends he had that weren’t in a relationship yet. first, jihoon and seungcheol, then jisoo and jeonghan, after that it was hansol and seungkwan, now it’s soonyoung and seokmin! he couldn’t be anymore happy for them though, they deserved this. at least he still had channie (and jun, but he could date anyone at any moment)!

they barely get through the next 3 periods (minghao has never felt so bored in his life). they head to lunch to meet up with the other 6 (chan is a freshman; seungcheol, jeonghan, and jisoo are in college).

“you guys are so slow!” seungkwan complains as dramatically as possible (still clinging to hansol though).

“boo, the bell just rang like, two minutes ago.” hansol bounces back, rolling his eyes.

“you wound me hansollie.” he places a hand dramatically over his heart.

“where are the others?” minghao asks as he places his stuff down and sits. mingyu follows and sits across from him. seokmin waits for soonyoung to arrive to decide their seating.

“there!” mingyu exclaims, waving excitedly to wonwoo. seokmin does the same, except it’s directed at soonyoung.

wonwoo slides in next to mingyu, rolling his eyes (he interlaces their fingers). jun sits next to minghao and the others start piling in. normal banter flows through the air as lunch passes. seungkwan talks about the singing club he’s in with seokmin and jihoon. soonyoung explains some new dance moves he learned to jun and minghao. mingyu, wonwoo, and hansol talk about new rap songs.

“have you guys heard drake’s new s-”

“we get it hansol. you love drake. we know.” they all laugh as hansol pouts. he slaps seungkwan lightly on the shoulder and listens to him go on about singing club.

“did you sleep well hao?” jun asks suddenly. they had all fallen into smaller side conversations.

“did you?” he counters.

“i asked first! answer me xu minghao, or i will replace you with seokmin for my wonderful junior award!”

“yes i slept well! now answer me wen junhui!”

“i slept fine!”

“good! even if you're a senior, that doesn't mean you get to stay up super late!”

“yes, yes! also, your food looks so good!!”

“you have your own food, and it’s what i have normally.”

“aaaahhhh!!!” jun opens his mouth and closes his eyes expectantly. it’s really nothing new! still, it gets minghao’s heart to rush every time. he feels the blush grow onto his cheeks. he feeds him nonetheless and jun sighs in content.

mingyu looks at him, almost urging him to go on his instincts. the whole group knew about his feelings, he was sadly not discreet. minghao decides why not. 

“aahh!!!” he copies jun’s movements from earlier and waits patiently. jun gently feeds minghao with his spoon, he’s practically emitting happiness. he opens his eyes and chews while seeing jun’s very happy face.

“you’re so cute haohao!”

 ** _(11:53) clingyu:_ ** you are telling me everything later xu minghao.   
**_(11:56) me:_ ** AAAAAAA!!


	3. i am capable of things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, i love seventeen and i'm sad! i'll probably feel better soon. enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorites...

“wait!! really?!? you did THAT??”

“yes gyu. i am capable of things.”

“but of THAT??”

“yes gyu.”

“he called you cute!! he was beaming when all you did was eat a bite of his food!!! he is so smitten how can you not tell??”

“because i’m ignorant and think of only real possibilities.”

“hao, you are the best being on this planet. do not ever bring yourself down or so help me i will get wen junhui to confess his undying love to your stone cold heart.”

“geez, okay okay!! thanks gyu. i really mean it.”

“good. did you hear what wonu was telling me?? he told me that-”

minghao zoned out (he knew mingyu was not going to be quiet). all he could think about was jun’s sweet smile when he fed him. was he too obvious about how he felt? hold on - was he becoming mingyu when it comes to wonwoo?? oh god.

“-isn’t that cool?!”

“hm? oh - yeah gyu that’s really chill!!” minghao feigned excitement.

“dude i know that jun smiled at you and you’re currently losing your shit but at least pretend you were really invested in the conversation.”

“sorry!” he smiles sheepishly.

“i’m kidding!! i’ll go now so you can daydream about jun to no end, have fun~!” mingyu runs off, he knows what happens next. 

“i will beat you up mingyu i swear to god!!” he calls after him threateningly.

maybe he was the slightest bit thankful. he now had time to process his thoughts about wen junhui, the angel himself (besides jeonghan, shh!! don’t tell him). it wasn’t that minghao felt awkward, it was just difficult for him to hold back. jun’s features are the image to put next to perfect.

also, jun was super talented. he found himself looking up to the boy because of that. he could play piano, sing, dance, speak multiple languages, and was super smart. he was a literal god! minghao felt lucky to have met the boy so long ago. 

“yo! haohao!! let me catch up!!!”

minghao turned around to see soft, (not blonde) pink hair and unforgettable features. the smile grew on jun’s face as minghao’s features softened. he waved and jun waved back.

“new hair?” minghao asked, surprised.

“yeah! i need a change every once in awhile, and this is just it!!” he replied, beaming with his light pink locks framing his face. 

“it’s cute.” minghao said without thinking.

“really!? it’s cute?? thanks hao!!” jun’s cheeks seemed to pink, but what did minghao know? 

a comfortable silence fell upon the two as they walked back home. they lived near each other since birth (which is how they became friends). jun walked with a skip in his step and minghao walked with purpose. he went to his house (with junhui following of course), unlocked the door, and dropped his stuff on the floor. he fell onto his bed, jun followed, landing on top of the lanky boy.

“jun!! you’re heavy!!” 

“shhhhhhh hao!!! i’m really tired and need sleep. just stay like this for a bit.” he responded with closed eyes and relaxed limbs.

half an hour passes by, then minghao falls asleep. they sleep for an hour or two and finally get up when the sound of the door slamming open wakes them up. minghao’s mom says hello, and they take out their homework and make easy conversation.

“so, hao, got a girl crush?”

“jun, you and me both know i’m gay as the 4th of july.”

“i know!! i just like being able to hear it from your mouth!!”

minghao paused to let that sink in. jun sounded like a clingy boyfriend. he smiled slightly about the thought, then brushed it to the side. he knew that he could have a chance with jun gender-wise, but minghao is too scared to make a move.

another hour passes with them working on the homework. they stop to eat, then continue to work on problems. they basically lived in each other’s houses, which explains why they have sets of the other’s stuff just lying around.

for tonight though, jun decided to go home (next door). minghao waved him off with upturned lips (minghao’s mom wished him good night also).

“when will you just tell the boy, minghao?”

“when i really know i have a chance with him.”

she lets out a sigh and says good night. minghao didn’t have to tell his mom about his crush, she had that mom-power to just know everything. she was minghao’s #1 supporter (besides mingyu).

**_(20:49) clingyu:_** sleepover?? ;))))  
**_(20:52) me:_** no mingyu  
**_(20:52) me:_** sadly, he did not sleep over  
**_(20:56) clingyu:_** :’((


	4. i could say the same thing to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is so short :'(( !!! this chapter is kinda like a filler for character bonding i guess.....I DON'T KNOW!! the next chapter is one of my favorites tho!! stay tuned!!

minghao woke up feeling ready. ready for what? he doesn’t know. he gets ready quickly and sees mingyu eating downstairs.

“sup minghao!”

“you’re up early.”

“i could say the same thing to you.”

minghao joined him and ate in silence. his mom offered mingyu more food and he couldn’t say no. they headed off (eventually) and laughed their way out the door.

at the same time, jun’s door opens and he catches sight of them. wonwoo was waiting outside (that’s why mingyu was so happy!) for jun. all four decide to walk together, which means wonwoo and mingyu flirt while jun and minghao make gagging noises. they’re all laughing by the time they get to school and they part ways. 

soonyoung, jihoon, and seokmin find him and mingyu in the quad at a table. they say hello and fall into comfortable teasing and talking.

“minghao stop being stupid and admit jun likes you back!” soonyoung exclaims.

“please hao. you guys are so obvious it hurts.” jihoon adds, annoyed.

“you can do it minghao! fighting!!” mingyu and seokmin chorus.

“i hate you guys.” minghao says, causing the others to laugh maniacally.

seungkwan, hansol, and chan find them later and join the conversation. they tease minghao even more as time passes. they’re all laughing hard and breathing harshly. minghao makes a face and they’re set into more laughter.

“dude! jun is like, all over you!! even i can tell!” chan says tiredly. they all agree and soon the bell rings for class.

the rest leave except for the trio that has classes together. they walk together happily and slowly. they get to class and suffer the other periods before lunch. 

slow, horrible, and torturous.


	5. i really feel the support.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your favorite 95-liners make an appearance!! enjoy the chapter and smile!!

since it was almost mid-february, valentine’s day was coming up. the amount of times minghao had psyched himself to tell jun a compliment and didn’t go through with it was remarkable. as usual though, his friends encourage him to try at least.

“you can do it hao!!!” they all tell him at some point.

the closest minghao had gotten to telling him was when they were walking to school together in his sophomore year. he hadn’t gone through with it because just looking at jun made him forget everything.

maybe he was obvious though. i mean, he didn’t hide anything when it came to his feelings. his stares were prominent and his attitude around jun was a total 180° (in his opinion).

his phone lights up with the name “ **_hannie ♥_ ** ” calling. he smiles and clicks answer. he hasn’t seen jisoo, seungcheol, or jeonghan in such a long time.

 _“hey hao!! how’s my favorite junior?”_ jeonghan says while minghao can hear the smile in his voice.

 _“great hannie!! what’s up with the sudden call?”_ he hears a fake gasp from the other end.

 _“i can’t call my_ **_favorite_ ** _junior for fun?! i’m hurt.”_

minghao’s smiling and trying hard not to laugh.

 _“jisoo!! minghao’s making fun of me!!”_ he can hear jisoo in the back laughing and some footsteps.

 _“hi minghao!! how are you?”_ jisoo says with shaky laughter.

_“i’m good!! i assume it’s the same for you guys?”_

_“we’re perfect hao!! see jisoo, minghao cares.”_ jeonghan drawls. _“anyway, valentine’s day is coming up and i think-”_

 _“i know what you’re going to say, and i’m on it. i’ll try to go through with it for real this time!”_ minghao can feel the look jisoo and jeonghan give each other through the phone call.

_“minghao, we really want you and jun to be happy. i really hope this year can be the year.”_

_“i know. i hope so t-”_ a door opens from the other end and he can hear rushed footsteps.

 _“IS THAT MINGHAO?? HI!! I MISS YOU GUYS!!”_ seungcheol basically screams.

 _“and by that you mean you miss jihoon.”_ minghao quips.

_“hey i love you all!!”_

_“i know, i know! i’m kidding!!”_

they talk longer, all of them encourage minghao to the fullest. they’re all laughing and minghao feels right.

 _“it’s his senior year!! make it magical for him hao!!”_ jeonghan cheers.

they say their goodbyes and minghao starts planning. valentine’s day makes him stressed out of his mind.

 **hao’s valentine quest!  
** _12 members_  
**_(13:48) hannie ♥:_ ** we’re helping minghao no matter what  
**_(13:48) me:_ ** you guys have no faith in me.  
**_(13:48) me:_ ** smh  
**_(13:49) handsoap:_ ** damn hao  
**_(13:49) handsoap:_ ** u right  
**_(13:50) sleepywon:_ ** ^^  
**_(13:50) clingyu:_ ** ^^  
**_(13:50) divaboo:_ ** ^^  
**_(13:50) kwonfire:_ ** ^^^  
**_(13:50) seokmin ☀:_ ** ^^^^  
**_(13:50) hannie ♥:_ ** ^^  
**_(13:51) chan ☆:_ ** you guys are so mean omg  
**_(13:51) me:_ ** at least chan gets me.  
**_(13:52) jisoup:_ ** me and cheol believe in you too!!  
**_(13:52) hoon ツ:_ ** me too ig  
**_(13:53) me:_ ** i really feel the support jihoon.  
**_(13:56) cheol:_ ** what’s this chat for  
**_(13:56) cheol:_ ** OH  
**_(13:56) cheol:_ ** hao we gotchu ;))  
**_(13:57) me:_ ** let’s hope so


	6. a happy wonwoo is a good wonwoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao's just chilling with his friends and....what!! omg!! aaAAA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm REALLY excited for "teen, age";;; the teasers look so cool aaaaa!!! it's so much sooner than i think :')))

minghao loves his friends. he really does. but when they pull out stupid ideas… he’s not so sure. they were all hanging out (without jun) to plan for their big valentine’s day idea.

“if you ask out jun, i bet you that he will do anything for you!! make him dress up like a hot dog!!” soonyoung exclaims, hands clasped with seokmin’s. seokmin nods wildly with a dumb smile. he looks at soonyoung like he’s the sun instead of him.

“ooh! that’s a good idea soonyoung! maybe next we can get him to actually confess first before thinking of hot dogs.” jihoon says sarcastically while wonwoo snickers.

“hey! don’t be so mean hoon!! you weren’t any better with seungcheol!!” soonyoung shoots back.

at this, seungcheol snickers and wraps an arm around his small boyfriend.

“it’s okay babe, they’re just jealous.” seungcheol rubs their noses together in a lovingly-disgusting fashion. jihoon complies and pecks him on the mouth.

“ewwwww!! not helping our minghao situation!!” chan about screeches.

“yeah uhhh… is this necessary guys? i’ll confess eventually...probably...hopefully…” minghao sprawls across the soft carpeted floor, face down.

“hao, we all know that you’re never going to confess unless jun literally kisses you. and jun isn’t going to kiss you until you confess to him. this is fuckin’ stupid!” mingyu explains.

“heyyy! watch your mouth mingyu!! there are children!!” jisoo gestures to hansol, seungkwan, and chan.

“the hell!! we’re not babies!!”

“heck yeah! i agree with hansol!” everyone coos over the fact that chan said “heck” instead of hell.

things pass smoothly and slowly. they try to tell him to give him flowers or chocolates. if he wanted to be true from the heart (and cheap), he could give him a special card about his feelings. these were all somewhat good ideas (“what about the hot dog thing!! oh my god, you dress up like a hot dog and conf-”). nevermind, bad ideas.

anyways, minghao will confess when he’s ready (p.s. he knows he’s ready, he just doesn’t want to “ruin” a friendship”). maybe he will confess on valentine’s day! who knows (he does. he’s totally gonna chicken out)!?

wonwoo’s phone lights up with a single “jun” on the screen. of course it’s simple, but sweet for a name. wonwoo smiles sheepishly.

“can i answer? sorry hao…”

“sure man! just don’t tell him about, y’know, planning…”

“thanks!”

wonwoo clicks answer quickly and a small _“hi”_ leaves his mouth. he glances around, smiles, and lets out a small hum.  conversation flows for a while between them (once jun starts talking, he can’t stop). various “tell him i said hi!”s are filling the quiet house.

_“mhm - okay - cool - uh yeah - sure…”_

wonwoo’s eyes stop on minghao and he just stares for a while. he lets out a big smile and a murmured _“yeah, he is”_. minghao tilts his head questioningly, but smiles back. a happy wonwoo is a good wonwoo.

soon enough, he hangs up and starts looking at minghao. minghao, once again, is confused. wonwoo has a small smile on his face (it’s not leaving). he intertwines his hand with mingyu’s and is still smiling.

“you guys remind me of me and mingyu before we were dating.” wonwoo says while shaking his head.

“awhhh!! wonnie!! that’s so sweet!” mingyu kisses wonwoo’s cheek and does his signature canine smile.

“would be sweeter if you told me sooner that you liked me back.” mingyu whines and wonwoo chuckles.

minghao smiles at his friends being so sweet with each other. he’s surrounded by couples, but he couldn’t feel happier for them. he opens his phone and looks at his contacts. he hovers over the call button. he steps outside and takes a deep breath.

_“hey jun, would you like to hang out on valentine’s day?”  
_


	7. bonus call!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo's conversation with jun over the phone during the last chpt!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to write this scene! wonwoo and jun's relationship is so important, so how could i miss it? enjoy and look forward to the next chpt!

_ “hi” _

_ “won, won, won, won, won!!” _

_ “mmm?” _

_ “i’m so tired.” _

_ “and i should care because?” _

_ “because i laugh at your stupid jokes when no one else will!!” _

_ “that stings. jeonghan says hi, jisoo wants you to take care of yourself, and seungcheol says he misses you.” _

_ “where are you? i thought we were gonna hang out!!”  _

_ “sorry, i’m at hannie’s.” _

_ “ahh!! why didn’t you invite me…” _

_ “personal business.” _

_ “that i don’t need to know about my  _ **_wonderful_ ** _ friends!?” _

_ “mhm” _

_ “can we hang out together next time then? i was really looking forward to going to the arcade.” _

_ “okay.” _

_ “you could give me more than one word answers right now!! you’re the one who bailed and you can’t even give me a sentence!! unbelievable. what do you think you are jeon wonwoo?” _

_ “cool.” _

_ “is it because minghao is there?” _

_ “uh yeah…” _

_ “why didn’t you invite me then!! i can control myself!!” _

_ “sure…” _

_ “don’t you eyeroll at me wonwoo!” _

_ “you can’t even see my face…” _

_ “is he happy right now?” _

_ “yeah, he is.” _

_ “good! are you happy?” _

_ “yeah.” _

_ “less important, but good!” _

_ “hey!” _

_ “wow! emotion from  _ **_the_ ** _ jeon wonwoo?! i should be blessed.” _

_ “watch your mouth junhui.” _

_ “and a sentence! i'm going to faint!!” _

_ “...i’ll hang up…” _

_ “kidding, kidding!! i love you won!! not as much as gyu though. eugh, you guys are disgusting.” _

_ “bye jun.” _

_ “bye won!!” _


	8. have faith in him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa!! the wait is over, but it's so short for a BIG event!!! i'm so sorry :"((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love minghao and i'm excited for TEEN. AGE!!! I'M SO HAPPY AND NOT READY. I FEEL THE BOP ALREADY. have a safe halloween~~

he can’t breathe, he’s so nervous. he didn’t even call it a date! it’s just a hang out! minghao’s heart beats so loud in his ears that he can’t even hear jun.

_“-hao? are you okay? you’re not talking…”_

_“sorry, can you repeat what you said before that?”_

_“i said sure, as long as we’re not near wongyu! they’re even more disgusting on valentine’s day. i’m really glad you asked me out! i was gonna be really lonely…”_ minghao can picture the pout he’s making perfectly - wait, did he say ask out!?!

“hao are you coming back in?” mingyu calls out to minghao. bless mingyu for having perfect timing.

_“ah - jun, i need to go! text me later and we’ll talk about it more!! bye jun!!”_

_“bye haohao!! i’ll miss you!!”_ he can hear the smile in his voice. he clicks the end button harshly because he can't be on the call much longer without dying.

“oh my god. gUYS PLEASE HELP!!!” minghao rushes into the room, stumbling and colliding with mingyu. did jun take it as a date or just hanging out? minghao is so so so so screwed.

his face is burning. jisoo is looking at him with concern from jeonghan’s lap. jeonghan is about to burst, he’s so worried also. mingyu steadies him.

“what were you doing out there that made you so stressed and such a ball of anxiety?” mingyu asked amusedly. he could probably tell what he was doing, he just wanted to embarrass him.

“i asked jun to hang out on valentine’s day and he said ‘ _yes’_ …” minghao barely utters. jeonghan screeches and jisoo falls off his lap. mingyu grins his canines, wonwoo’s eyes are sparkling, seungkwan is _shook_ , and hansol is smiling so wide.

“i told you guys to have faith in him!” chan says happily. chan is so genuinely happy for minghao, anyone can tell.

jihoon finally breaks a smile and congratulates him (with seungcheol following). even if it’s not a date, it’s something right?

“our haohao succeeds at something love related!” soonyoung and seokmin chorus.

minghao feels like he made somewhat an improvement. they all beam at minghao. maybe that was the little push minghao needed to get off his feet. he really appreciates his friends at times like these.

“wow! and you didn’t even have to use a hot dog suit!”

nevermind.


	9. don't sweat it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cute lil gyuhao friendship moment!! enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so pumped rn!! "teen, age" man!! seventeen really knows how to make me broke and happy :0c also, hello liTERALLY SOUNDS SO BOPPING. I LOVE THE 90S KIND OF FEEL TO IT!!!! I LOVE JUN!!!! ALSO JIHOON'S CONCEPT PHOTO WITH FLOWERS. UH. YES. AND JUN'S SHGDGKYSUSFAFDHK!!!! SEVENTEEN LOOKS SO GOOD!!!!

_ ‘you got this minghao! you can do it!!’  _ is all that is going through his head. 

“i’m fucKING LOSING IT. MINGYU. HELP.” minghao is screaming into his pillow at this point.

“i would, but i’m busy planning the best shit for wonwoo right now.”

“I HAVE A SOMEWHAT DATE OR SOMETHING WITH JUN. I’M IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW GYU. PLEASE.”

mingyu gets up from his bed, walks over to minghao, and sits right on top of his body. he knows he’s crushing the other boy’s body, but he could care less. sure, mingyu is super excited for minghao’s little “hang out” with jun, but when he won’t shut up he’s a little less excited.

“ _ minghao. _ you’ll be fine. i promise.” mingyu gives him a small smile. “now let’s pick clothes that scream  **‘i love you jun!! date me for real!! this is totally not a date, but it can be!!’** real loud.” 

minghao punches his shoulder, but follows mingyu to his closet. mingyu stares for a second at the closet, then minghao, and back at the closet. he checks his phone and has a determined look on his face. he starts shuffling through minghao’s clothes and picks a simple, but  _ totally _ cute and minghao-ish outfit.

“thank you so much gyu. i really appreciate it. i mean it.” 

“it’s no problem dude, you did the same for me and wonwoo. all i can do is return the favor!” cue the canine smile and a giant hug. minghao hums and hugs just as tightly back.

“also, those jeans will make your butt look  **great** \- oW! HAO I’M DOING YOU A FAVOR!!” giggles fill minghao’s empty house and they’re content.

“so, what are you planning for won?”

“i’m thinking a  _ really _ romantic dinner, and then hanging out at my house afterward to watch some romantic-comedy movies! it sounds simple, but i want to buy him a bracelet too!! a simple silver-chain bracelet, but i don’t know what attachment to put onto it…” mingyu’s voice drifts off at the end, probably because of his train of thought.

“gyu! i got it. it sounds really cheesy, but how about a little infinity sign in the middle of the bracelet? it’s simple and cute!! i think simpler is better for wonwoo, and he’d probably love anything you give him though, gyu.” he encourages.

“hmm...that’s not a bad idea!! thanks hao!! where would i be without you?”

“single and sad.”

“hey!! i’m not so lonely.....nevermind.” more laughter fills the house.

mingyu had decided to sleep over to help minghao’s mental breakdown. valentine’s day was the day after the next and minghao needed as much help as he could get. minghao’s phone screen flashes and minghao immediately swipes to see the notification. he starts furiously typing responses (is it a race to him?).

**_(22:07) junnie!!:_** thanks for offering to take me out minghao **  
****_(22:08)_** **_junnie!!:_** i know i’ve said it like a MILLION times **  
****_(22:08) junnie!!:_** but i’m just glad i don’t have to be a loner on vday (;ﾟ∀ﾟ)=3 **  
****_(22:09) me:_** dude! don’t sweat it!! **  
****_(22:09) me:_** also **  
****_(22:09) me:_** we’re still on for going to the carnival right? **  
** **_(22:11) junnie!!:_** hell yeah!!

minghao smiled himself to sleep and no one needed to know. and if mingyu snuck pictures of him sleeping so cutely, no one needed to know that either.


	10. "just jun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh. i love this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA!!!! TEEN, AGE!!!! "HELLO" IS BOPPING. I LOVE "CAMPFIRE" AND "WITHOUT YOU" SO MUCH!!!! JJAKJJAKJJAKJJAK!!! happy birthday haohao!!

he can’t breathe. he’s going to die. _oh my god._ he sees the soft pink hair. _oh my god. oh my god. oh mY GOD._

“minghao!!! hi!!! thanks for asking me to go with you!!” jun looks _perfect_ . he _looks_ like the definition of boyfriend.

“it’s - uh - no problem!!” he’s stuttering. he feels like an idiot. either way, jun gives him a bright smile and minghao feels like passing out.

minghao glances at their hands as they walk together toward the carnival. the nerves are getting to him. he feels so clammy, it’s just jun!

the fact that it’s “ _just jun”_ is the problem.

jun has been looking over at minghao in concern for quite a bit of time. he glances at minghao’s hand, and without second thought, clasps their hands together. both of their cheeks pink as they avoid eye contact.

“hey look!-” they say in unison. giggles spill and the awkwardness is gone. minghao smiles sheepishly and urges jun to continue.

“i wanted to try out the games!! prove who would be the best boyfriend.” jun says with a look of challenge on his face.

“you’re on.” minghao replies with just as much spunk.

they play beanbag toss, darts, rings, and other games. let’s just say that there’s a lot more stuffed animals in their arms than anyone would normally get. soon, the sun starts to go down slowly, but surely.

“so i have nine stuffed animals i won for you and you only won me…?” jun urges minghao in a teasing manner.

“eight…” he grumbled under his breath.

“huh? i’m sorry, what? how many?” jun raises a hand to his ear for more effect.

“EIGHT! OKAY! i only won you eight.” minghao shoves jun playfully as the latter laughs. they continue walking around, grabbing a big bag to hold at least some of the stuffies.

eventually, minghao’s hands are full. one hand holding the bag, the other holding jun’s hand. they “unconsciously” head to the ferris wheel out of a “total coincidence”. they wait in line and make simple conversation. jun, being in his senior year, had all of his forms for college already sent out. minghao, being in his junior year, had to get all of his applications to the colleges of his choice sent out. jun gave him little tips to help him in his application.

soon, they were at the front of the line and the carriage was waiting for them. they step in and thank the workers as they close the door. the moon was out and shining, city lights were as bright as ever, and jun looked ethereal.

“you know you’re one of my favorite people right?” minghao blurts out on accident.

“of course hao! same goes for you!!” jun looks at him confused, but happy nonetheless.

“i dunno, it just - uh - seems important to say to you. so, i - uh - said it.” he talks as if that’s reasonable. there’s a million things going through his head, but somehow each of those thoughts revolve around a certain pink-haired angel.

“oh. i see.”

jun stares at minghao and minghao feels tempted to stare back. he looks at his feet, then glances up slowly. outside the window they can see that they’re almost at the top of the ferris wheel. he watches jun as his eyes sparkle with lights and happiness.

without thinking, he leans forward. jun sees this, but doesn’t move. minghao catches himself from going all the way and mentally slaps himself.

 _god that was close! i could’ve kissed him-_ he thinks, but his train of thought stops abruptly. jun tugs on minghao’s sweater, pulling him close. they’re at the top of the wheel at this point.

“stop worrying and do what you want to do! go on your instinct! do-” he tries to tell, but jun’s words get cut off from a pair of rude, soft lips. they part and stare at each other for a few seconds. jun opens his mouth to start talking. turns out, minghao talks faster.

“just - don’t lecture me right now. that can wait.”


	11. does that mean i owe mingyu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually love this chapter so much. not even lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kdrama i'm watching!!  
> \- the package  
> \- because this is my first life  
> \- go back spouses

they kiss for quite a while (to minghao at least). the cart nears the bottom and they break apart. jun looks satisfied and minghao is very embarrassed. they get out and walk around in silence, the comfortable kind. their hands are linked and they both couldn’t be any happier.

_this really is a date. wait! does that mean i owe mingyu? oh jesus._

minghao’s mind is very centered around current events. as in him kissing jun, and jun _kissing back_. he’s not going to be able to sleep later.

minghao goes into his camera roll, finding tons of photos they took earlier that day. some are _really_ cute pictures for/of jun, the rest are scenic (mostly). he finds pictures of himself that he didn’t take. most were candids of him laughing or focusing on the game he was playing. his favorite photo in his camera roll is of them making dumb faces and he couldn’t love it more (he ends up setting it as his home screen).

jun peeks over his shoulder, smiling as he views the pictures also.

“send those photos to me! also, you’re welcome for those really cute candids of you!!” he adds a little wink at the end for a bit of flair.

minghao blushes, smiles, then opens up their chat and sends the photos. while doing this, jun pulls him over to a food stall. they get funnel cake and minghao is sure the hang out (can they even call it that anymore??) was a success.

to say that he wasn’t freaked out about the kiss is a lie. he feels like pulling out his hair and questioning his life. this was the first time they kissed, he just doesn’t want the feelings to leave.

he doesn’t regret the kiss. actually, it’s pretty much everything besides that. minghao truly loves the guy; ranging from being super neat and clean all the time, to snoring in his sleep with his mouth hanging open. he smiles at the thought, then brushes it off.

a song starts playing in the carnival, and jun stops and smiles. he can tell that jun loves the new song that catches his attention. he listens for a while and starts to learn some of the lyrics by the second chorus.

“ _i want to say hello! i want to say hello! i’m in love with you!!_ ” jun sings along easily. he looks at minghao and grins wider.

these moments made minghao sure of his feelings. whether he liked it or not, his feelings wouldn’t change. jun’s boyish grin didn’t really help him either.

jun realizes that minghao had been staring. jun heads over to where minghao is and stops in front of him. minghao’s face had his brows furrowed. for how long? who knows? jun kisses the bridge of his nose and he immediately smooths his face.

“see, look!! you’re so handsome when you don’t clench your face into a ball!!” jun sounds enthusiastic and sarcastic as hell.

“thanks…?” minghao can’t tell whether he’s serious or not. he touches the bridge of his nose. all he can think about jun’s soft lips on his bridge.

jun assures him with a small smile that he means it in the best way possible. minghao looks away because it’s a bit overwhelming for him. he peeks back at the older to see what he is doing.

jun is dazed off into his _“thinkland_ ” (that’s what he calls it!! seriously!!). minghao’s face turns focused. he glances back and forth between the ground and jun for a good minute.

 _is this even a good time to kiss him?_ minghao thinks.

he goes back to doubting his thoughts. he lets out a loud noise of frustration. he turns to face jun, grabs his arm, and attempts to kiss his cheek.

of course, he’s pushing his luck. jun had already been confused by his weird sigh of anger and whatever else it was. when minghao grabbed his arm he had fully turned around at that point. in summary, they’re kissing again.

 _good job xu minghao._ he thinks very passive-aggressively, _good job._


	12. get ur flat butts in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan talent stan chinaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i love you all <33 the dwc beginning in the without you choreo vid made me want to cry

jun closes his eyes and eases into the kiss. before minghao can pull away and rethink all of his life choices, he grabs minghao’s waist. he pulls him even closer than before (which is practically impossible, but -).

the kiss is gentle, sweet, forgiving, calming, and everything in between. they were located at a dock near the carnival. the view was romantic and breathtaking. speaking of breathtaking, as much as minghao loves jun, he was going to start hyperventilating at any moment.

he pushes jun away softly, chest heaving slowly and steadily. jun doesn’t let go of his waist and he peers at the younger boy’s face. he pecks his nose, cheeks, and everything else in his peripheral vision. minghao giggles at the fluttering sensation. his laughing makes jun smile even wider as he continues.

at some point they sit at the edge of the dock. they stay there for quite a bit of time. half of the time they were there was spent from them looking at scenery and talking, the other half was just them kissing.

“hey haohao?”

“yes junnie?”

“do you think we could do this again?” he questions with hesitation in his voice.

“which part?” minghao swallows thickly.

“all of it, but - uh - we can change the place to go to next time and - uh -”

“that sounds great jun. that sounds _awesome_.” he cuts him off, he was probably going to be stuttering for the next five minutes if he didn’t.

“yeah?” jun looks at him, his eyes glimmering.

“yeah.” minghao responds, his smile warm and open.

he stands up and holds a hand out to jun. jun gladly accepts the offer and they start walking. they head to their neighborhood, hands interlocked, faces warm, and lips soft. jun occasionally lifts minghao’s hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it. he feels as if he’s going to pass out.

the walk is quiet and comforting. they near their neighborhood, but both of them don’t want the night to end.

“i really enjoyed tonight. i mean it…” jun says in almost a whisper.

“yeah, i - uh - i’m glad that you could make it…” minghao replies back, even quieter.

jun closes the distance and kisses him one last time. it’s short, but it seems as if it lasts ages. jun runs over to his house quickly, and stops at the front of his door.

“i hope you have sweet dreams haohao!! dream of me!!” he yells out to him. he smiles wide and heads into his house.

minghao does the same. when he reaches the inside of his house, he closes the door, locks it, and slides down against it. he’s smiling and blushing like an idiot at this point.

**hao’s valentine quest!  
** _12 members_  
**_(21:23) me:_ ** gUYS  
**_(21:23) me:_ ** FUCK  
**_(21:23) me:_ ** I’M JGKJHGFKJKJF  
**_(21:23) chan_ ** **_☆:_ ** hao are you okay??  
**_(21:24) chan ☆:_ ** wait!!  
**_(21:24) chan ☆:_ ** is it because of your date with junnie?!  
**_(21:25) me:_ ** JKJFHGJKGFKJFGKFJ  
**_(21:26) hoon ツ:_ ** lmfao  
**_(21:26) hoon ツ:_ ** you’re acting like you guys kissed or something  
**_(21:26) me:_ ** ASHFJGKJHFHJDHDKJFGSJDSKJJHGKJD  
**_(21:28) hoon ツ:_ ** holy  
**_(21:28) hoon ツ:_ ** fucking  
**_(21:28) hoon ツ:_ ** shit  
**_(21:29) hoon ツ:_ ** you guys fucking kissed.  
**_(21:30) seokmin ☀:_ ** OH MY GOD  
**_(21:30) seokmin ☀:_ ** MINGYU  
**_(21:30) seokmin ☀:_ ** GET UR TALL ASS IN HERE  
**_(21:30) seokmin ☀:_ ** ALL OF U GET UR FLAT BUTTS IN HERE  
**_(21:31) clingyu:_ ** MINGHAO IM SORRY FOR NOT COMIGN AERLIER  
**_(21:31) divaboo:_ ** MINGYU SHUT THE FUCK UP  
**_(21:31) divaboo:_ ** minghao honey;;;  
**_(21:31) hannie ♥:_ ** your bitchass better be ready to tell us every little detail  
**_(21:32) hannie ♥:_ ** spill bitch  
**_(21:32) hannie ♥:_ ** spill.


	13. you are one crazy kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun times with the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope minghao gets better soon ;"(((

“xu minghao, you are one _crazy_ kid.” jeonghan says with chips in his mouth. mingyu is currently trying to console him from turning into a flustered goop. he’s being extra clingy since wonwoo isn’t here (he’s probably with jun).

“i’m still shocked at the fact that you guys kissed.” jihoon states sarcastically. mingyu nudges him and retreats once jihoon starts glaring.

“i mean, at least you guys kissed!! look on the bright side ming!!” seokmin gives him words of encouragement and it helps, a lot more than he thought it would. he smiles when seokmin does, he can’t resist smiling when seokmin is like that.

“jun isn’t the type of kid to just kiss without a motive, you know that.” seungcheol reasons. jihoon hums in agreement and seungcheol kisses his head. chan is looking at them from across the room with great disgust.

“gross.” chan says, tongue sticking out. seungcheol kisses jihoon again just to get chan annoyed. chan sighs and has a blank face. jisoo places a hand on his shoulder and he calms down.

“ask him minghao. it won’t hurt to ask what the kiss meant. plus, i doubt that he doesn’t feel the same.” jisoo advises with a small smile. “you remind me of when jeonghan was trying to flirt with me and ask me out, i was so confused by everything.”

jeonghan nuzzles up next to jisoo and presses a smiling kiss to his cheek. jisoo’s face reddens and he starts staring at the ground. minghao feels bubbly when they kiss, it reminds him of yesterday. chan is still disgusted.

“you guys are probably right. i’m just worried because i really do like him. i don’t want those kisses to mean nothing...” minghao fades at the end. his thoughts turn sad, distracting him from everything.

“ahh!! kids are so young and naive aren’t they minnie?” soonyoung uses his old person voice.

“mmhmm!!! they’ll realize soon soonie, they’ll realize.” seokmin replies back, impersonating an old person also. they sound like an old married couple.

“seokmin, i’m older than you. i hope you reali-”

“huh?? i can’t hear you young lad!!” seokmin cuts him off playfully. minghao slaps him up the head and he complains. soonyoung was about to hit minghao back, but the look in his eyes tell him he’ll be a dead man before that can happen.

hansol bursts into laughter from this whole thing. soon enough their whole group is hacking and wheezing with laughter. mingyu says something about “if only wonwoo were here” while wiping his eyes. minghao laughs even harder at his clingy friend. when he turns to face the rest of their group he spots seungkwan with his phone in a suspiciously perfect filming position.

seungkwan starts to type on his phone. minghao stands up and makes his way over slowly. once seungkwan sees this his fingers start flying across the keyboard. minghao rushes over from that and snatches his phone. seungkwan reaches out to grab it, but drops his arms when he remembers that his work had been done.

minghao starts to read from the phone quietly. everyone pretends like they don’t know what seungkwan did.

 **_(16:48) me:_ ** __minghaolaughing.vid__  
**_(16:48) me:_ ** he’s so cute  
**_(16:49) me:_ ** collect your man jun.  
**_(16:50) huihui_ ** **_♕_ ** **_:_ ** ASFDAGSDFAFSDGASGD  
**_(16:50) huihui_ ** **_♕_ ** **_:_ ** SEUNGNKWNA  
**_(16:50) huihui_ ** **_♕_ ** **_:_ ** I’M DYING OMG  
**_(16:51) huihui_ ** **_♕_ ** **_:_ ** HE’S SO CUTE!!!  
**_(16:51) huihui_ ** **_♕_ ** **_:_ ** WHERE ARE YOU  
**_(16:52) huihui_ ** **_♕_ ** **_:_ ** I’D COLLECT HIM IF I KNEW WHERE YOU GUYS WERE

minghao’s face is bright red. everyone is smiling and laughing at him. him and jun were too cute for them. seungkwan takes his phone back, he’s satisfied. he starts typing a reply to jun.

minghao gets up and heads for the door.

“minghao where are you going?” seungkwan says through scattered laughs.

“i’m gonna go dye my hair. if i start dying something, maybe i’ll start dying in general.”

“i’m pretty sure that your death is going to be caused by a certain wen junhui. just saying!!” mingyu teases. minghao shoves him out of the way with a smile and heads out to the salon.

 **_(19:23) clingyu:_ ** blonde!?  
**_(19:23) clingyu:_ ** you dyed your hair blonde?!!?!


	14. wheezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of wheezes

minghao woke up the next day with a smile. he dreamt about him and jun going on a date and kissing a ton. he lay in his bed for a few moments, but his phone chimed with a special little text tone. he changed it sometime within the 2 days. the text tone was a lot more upbeat than the one prior. he had also changed his ringtone to the song jun sang along to at the carnival.

**_(7:23) junnie!!:_** wake up!!  
**_(7:23) junnie!!:_** we have school >:^(((  
**_(7:25) me:_** i know;;;  
**_(7:25) me:_** i wanna sleep forever (-_-) zzz  
**_(7:26) junnie!!:_** no!!!  
**_(7:26) junnie!!:_** live through it haohao!!  
**_(7:27) me:_** ughhhhhhhh;;;;  
**_(7:28) junnie!!:_** for me?

minghao stares at the contact name for a few seconds. he clicks the name into edit mode. he waits for a second, then changes the name to “ **_junnie ♡_ ** ”.  he flushes at the realization of what he just did. after, he grins at his phone, satisfied. he sneakily changes jeonghan’s name in his phone to “ **_hannie ♔_ ** ” because he only wants jun to have a heart near his name.

**_(7:30) me:_ ** fine

minghao pauses.

**_(7:31) me:_** just for you  
**_(7:31) junnie ♡:_** awhh!!  
**_(7:32) junnie ♡:_** i’d do the same for you <3333  


minghao is now losing his mind. 

**_(7:37) me:_** mingyu  
**_(7:37) me:_** i’m dying  
**_(7:37) me:_** h e l p  
**_(7:38) clingyu:_** minghao!!  
**_(7:38) clingyu:_** are you okay??  
**_(7:38) clingyu:_** what’s wrong????  
**_(7:40) me:_** jun  
**_(7:40) me:_** is sending  
**_(7:40) me:_** hearts  
**_(7:41) me:_** again.  
**_(7:42) clingyu:_** oh my god  
**_(7:43) clingyu:_** just tell me about it at school;;

minghao strides out of his house. jun’s door started opening. just his luck.

“haohao? you dyed your hair?! blonde?!?” jun stares at him in disbelief. minghao stares at the boy.

“you can’t say anything junnie. your hair is brown-ish now!!” minghao lectures the older boy. he loves how well the color suits the boy. “also, you just dyed your hair - like - a month ago!!”

jun sends him a funny little smile. minghao laughs and plays with his hair. he forces his hair to look more natural. jun places his hands on his hair and fixes it for him. they share shy smiles and small giggles.

they start heading over to school and minghao is actually about to scream. they get closer to school and he wishes that they were closer, but at the same time that they were farther away. he lets out a sigh and jun looks over worriedly. minghao smiles at him to make him feel better. jun calms and smiles back timidly.

“yo hao!! we-” mingyu calls out, only to have wonwoo hug him to shut him up. wonwoo smiles in apology and turns mingyu away from them. he hits the top of mingyu’s head and then kisses it. 

“gross.” they say at the same time. they look at each other, then burst out laughing. typical jun and minghao.

“sometimes i feel like we’re just meant to be. i mean, who else can be grossed out at wongyu with me??” jun says through sputtering laughs.

minghao pinks and smiles. he agrees and laughs with jun. he’s glad that the boy feels the same.

they walk toward wonwoo and mingyu anyway and start talking. wonwoo’s head is resting on mingyu’s shoulder.

“they’re so fucking tall. i swear to god…” minghao mutters to jun. jun snorts and tries to hide his smile. mingyu raises an eyebrow, which only makes jun laugh harder.

“fuCK!!!! i caN’T-” jun bursts into loud laughter. minghao smiles at this and laughs too. “hIS EYEBROW RAISING JUST MAKES HIM SEEM TALLER-” he’s wheezing at this point.

“oh my god jun. you are so wild.” wonwoo states, no sarcasm found.

jun and minghao are wheezing.


	15. you guys are stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiss fall in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i fucking love stray kids. please stan them omg. i want to talk to people about how much i love stray kids pl eas e. find my stray kids tumblr @ softlix.tumblr.com thank you ily

classes pass quickly and soon enough minghao is telling mingyu about his sweet, sweet gossip. he doesn’t bother getting everyone to hear it. mingyu will probably tell them without asking for permission to tell. oh well, less work for minghao.

“so you’re telling me that you and him aren’t dating, but are totally acting like it?” mingyu looks irritated. “just date him!”

“don’t you think i’m trying to do that gyu?! i like the boy a ton! i can’t just watch from afar!!” minghao reasons with him. all the other times mingyu had asked, he told him that he was “too nervous”.

“as much as you guys are adorable making heart eyes at each other, just get together.” mingyu rolls his eyes and waves at seokmin to come over. seokmin grins and pulls soonyoung along with him.

“are we talking about junhao?? fill me in!!” seokmin says energetically. soonyoung nods harshly next to him.

mingyu talks animatedly to soonseok and they’re all laughing. minghao is focused on something else. he doesn’t know what he’s looking at. soon, jun walks into his peripheral vision and he starts waving his hands in front of him. somehow his friends have left and he is now sitting down on a bench.

“haohao, are you okay? you’re being weird again.” jun frowns, he hates seeing his friend act like this. minghao doesn’t answer and jun’s frown grows deeper.

“is it because of the kiss?”

minghao looks up at him awkwardly. jun’s frown switches to a fond smile on his face. he looks relieved to find out the reason. jun takes minghao’s hand and holds it in his own. he presses his lips to the back of his hand. minghao flushes and attempts to pull his hand away.

“not so fast haohao!” jun scolds minghao.

he pulls him by the hand and their faces are close. minghao’s eyes dart between jun’s eyes and his lips. jun lets out a small laugh and kisses him. minghao still feels shocked even though it’s what they both knew what was going to happen. he starts kissing back and wraps his arms around his neck.

they split when they hear a familiar screech from across the quad.

“AT SCHOOL TOO!?!?! OH MY GOD. YOU GUYS ARE STUPID - UGH!” mingyu screams almost. wonwoo hushes him and sends an apologetic look.

jun and minghao smile sheepishly at each other and wonwoo. wonwoo pulls mingyu along, probably lecturing him to not scream in public. jun takes minghao’s hand and takes him somewhere.

“jun where are we going?” minghao questions. he’s nervous to be going somewhere with only jun.

“you’ll see.” jun replies with a beautiful smile gracing his face.


	16. the sacrifices i make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter is actually a decent length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to this song -> https://soundcloud.com/3racha/01-3racha-nxt-2-u !!! it slaps.

jun leads him around, eventually leading him to a garden. minghao’s eyes widen.

“jun. this place is beautiful.” he glances between him and the magical garden.

“glad you think so too.” jun smiles and squeezes minghao’s hand in his own.

minghao wanders around, jun following slowly behind. minghao stops every once and awhile to admire a certain flower that catches his attention. jun smiles at him.

“i found this place by accident after school one time. neat, isn’t it?” jun gives him a toothy grin.

minghao looks at him lovingly and nods. he can’t expect anything less from jun. after walking around a bunch of times in the garden jun pulls him aside and holds him. minghao freezes, but melts into the hug and snuggles up to jun. he can feel jun smile.

jun sways them from side to side cutely. minghao laughs at this and hugs jun tighter. minghao puts his head in the crook of jun’s neck, which causes jun to start giggling.

jun pulls minghao away from him and kisses his button nose. he starts peppering kisses onto the younger’s face. minghao smiles through all of it. jun kisses minghao squarely on his mouth and doesn’t stop. soon, they’re both kissing with smiles on their faces.

minghao pulls away and starts playing music on his phone. he grabs jun’s hand and starts to dance with him. jun smiles and tries to lead, but minghao won’t let him. he whines and minghao smiles.

they dance around, kissing every now and then. jun steals most of the kisses, leaving minghao to chase after them.

they leave eventually, hands intertwined. both of them have big grins on their faces. they walk together to a yogurt shop while jun makes bad puns about everything he sees (minghao still laughs).

they walk-in and it’s just minghao’s luck.

“oh! is that jeonghannie? hannie!!!” jun calls out without waiting for minghao to answer. minghao cringes and scrunches up his face. jeonghan is not going to let him live this down.

jeonghan smiles his smirk of trouble. oh geez, minghao is for sure going to get exposed later.

“wow! it’s my favorite senior and junior!!” jeonghan gives a fake little smile to minghao. yeah, he’s fucked.

“pretty sure that’s a lie, but whatever.” jun gives him a grin and goes to the dispensers, two cups in hand. he knows minghao’s regular anyways.

jeonghan gives him a look. minghao looks at him with an annoyed stare. jeonghan laughs and opens his mouth to talk, but minghao cuts him off before he can.

“no it’s not. don’t even argue with me about what you going to say.” jeonghan lets out a loud laugh, then covers it with a cough. he pats minghao on the back.

“fighting minghao.”

“the fuck that’s supposed to mean?” he shrugs jeonghan’s hand off his back. he acts coldly because he knows jeonghan won’t take it personally. jeonghan lets out a laugh again and takes out his phone.

jun brings their yogurt to the counter. of course, minghao’s yogurt cup is filled with exactly what he wants. he gives a smile to jun as thanks. jeonghan rings them up and they take a seat in the shop.

soon enough, his phone is buzzing with notifications from the group chat. he peeks at his phone.

 **junhao is a must!!  
** _12 members_  
**_hannie ♔ changed the group chat name to “junhao is a must!!”_  
** **_(16:28) hannie ♔:_** _junhao.png_  
**_(16:28) hannie ♔:_** yw all of you :)  
**_(16:30) handsoap:_** lmfao  
**_(16:30) handsoap:_** xu minghao just got #exposed  
**_(16:31) divaboo:_** aw  
**_(16:31) divaboo:_** you guys are so cute!  
**_(16:33) seokmin ☀:_** OH MY  
**_(16:33) seokmin ☀:_** SOONIE  
**_(16:33) seokmin ☀:_** HE’S FEEDING HIM YOGURT  
**_(16:34) kwonfire:_** WE CAN DO THAT TOO MINNIE  
**_(16:34) seokmin ☀:_** aW ILY  
**_(16:34) clingyu:_** xu fucking minghao  
**_(16:34) clingyu:_** you’re telling me  
**_(16:35) sleepywon:_** that y’all aren’t dating.  
**_(16:36) clingyu:_** awww thanks babe :)))  
**_(16:37) cheol:_** this reminds me of when me and hoon just got together  
**_(16:37) hoon ツ:_** funnily enough han is still out here exposing everyone’s relationships  
**_(16:39) jisoup:_** jeonghan!  
**_(16:39) jisoup:_** i told you no more exposing people!  
**_(16:40) jisoup:_** no cuddles for 2 days.  
**_(16:40) hannie ♔:_** sighh  
**_(16:41) hannie ♔:_** the sacrifices i make  
**_(16:43) chan ☆:_** you guys are so cute!!  
**_(16:45) me:_** y'all are so overdramatic

he goes back to focusing on jun and smiles at the sight of him. he grins and shovels another spoonful of yogurt into his own mouth.

“you’re still so cute hao!”


	17. i've set myself up for death!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyuhao being fluffy besties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god our horrible play is over. i'm so tired.

minghao has been freaking out for the past month or so. it’s been exactly a month since he went on that little garden adventure with jun (pfft, who’s counting? definitely not minghao!). they’ve been acting like normal. joking around, playful banter, hugs, and all that other stuff too.

one thing was new though. every now and then jun would peck minghao on the face. minghao wasn’t bothered by it, it was just strange. jun would act like normal right after it.

minghao has been wondering if it’s just because he wants to kiss him or something more. his heart clenches at the thought. he likes jun a lot, but he doesn’t want to get hurt. time passes quickly and soon he’s back home.

he texts mingyu for a while about his situation with jun. mingyu’s encouragement is comforting, but he gets stressed anyways. he goes over to his house sometime over the weekend. it’s a cold march day when he goes there.

mingyu smiles and lets him in. minghao greets his mom and follows mingyu to his room. he was ready for minghao to spill. he jumped onto his bed, followed by his mom telling him to be quiet. minghao snickered and sat at the side of his bed.

“i don’t know what to do anymore gyu. i really like the guy! i’m just a nervous wreck whenever he’s around...” minghao fades off. mingyu gets how he feels. he felt the same with wonwoo, but look where they are now.

“minghao?” mingyu asks genuinely.

“mm?” he hums in response.

“what did you say to me when i was dealing with my stuff about wonwoo?” he gets a knowing look on his face.

“i told you to be honest with your feelings.” minghao looks and feels guilty for not following his own advice.

“what do you think i’m going to tell you to do now, minghao?” mingyu smiles whilst saying this.

“...be honest with my feelings…” minghao stares at the ground like he’s getting lectured.

“exactly dude.”

at these moments, minghao couldn’t believe he had such a reliable friend. he’d honestly be a mess without mingyu. without him, minghao would’ve never met the other 11 amazing people in his life.

“thank you, mingyu.” he says with a light smile.

mingyu doesn’t respond, but shines his canines and hugs minghao. even if minghao is difficult to deal with sometimes, he always guides him in the right direction. without minghao, his life would’ve been boring and sad, for there would only be 11 special boys in his life instead of 12.

minghao’s phone buzzes and ruins the moment. his face breaks into a wide grin.

“it’s jun! he’s texting me!!” minghao jumps around excitedly, almost forgetting to respond back.

 ** _(13:06) junnie ♡:_** hey haohao  
**_(13:06) junnie ♡:_ ** i have something important to tell you

“oh my god! what do i say?” minghao is biting his nails dramatically. mingyu rolls his eyes and takes his phone. he types quickly and hits send. minghao’s eyes widen.

 **_(13:07) me:_ ** me too…

“kim miNGYU. OH MY GOD? OH MY GOD.” mingyu slaps him and shushes him.

 ** _(13:09) junnie ♡:_** you could go first then  
**_(13:10) me:_** okay  
**_(13:10) me:_ ** it’s going to be very straightforward and direct

“MINGYU I’VE SET MYSELF UP FOR DEATH!” mingyu ignores him and continues reading the texts.

 ** _(13:11) junnie ♡:_** go on!!  
**_(13:11) junnie ♡:_ ** the suspense is killling me;;

minghao types and deletes for about a minute. he settles on the simplest way to say it and hovers over the send button. mingyu “accidentally” pushes minghao’s hand, causing him to press it. he throws his phone and mingyu catches it. jun has read the message.

 **_(13:13) me:_ ** i like you


	18. W H E E Z E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup y'all!!! i'm back from my short break and i'm really tired;;; ily all and thank you so much for staying with this fic for so long <3333

minghao was having a mental breakdown. he just sent jun a text saying he likes him. he’s dying. scratch that, he’s dead. rest in peace xu minghao.

mingyu is watching this all unfold before him. he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find this whole exchange hilarious. still, he’s as nervous as his friend awaiting the answer.

there isn’t any people more perfect for each other (and not dating) than minghao and jun. honestly, mingyu and wonwoo have been suffering from their nonstop pining and rants. of course, it was still adorable to witness. mingyu decides to text wonwoo about the whole situation (jun is probably bothering him endlessly about it).

**_(13:17) me:_** how is it on your end?  
**_(13:17) booknerd♡♡:_** horrible  
**_(13:18) booknerd♡♡:_** he’s on call with me crying about how long he’s waited for this moment  
**_(13:20) booknerd♡♡:_** _junsobbing.png_  
**_(13:21) booknerd♡♡:_** W H E E Z E  
**_(13:21) booknerd♡♡:_** that’s the ugliest photo i’ve ever gotten of him

mingyu starts hearing sniffles in his room. he panics and types quickly.

**_(13:22) me:_** shit babe!!  
**_(13:22) me:_** fUCK  
**_(13:23) me:_** minghao’s crying  
**_(13:23) me:_** i gotta go!!!!!!!

mingyu hurriedly goes to minghao’s side and rubs his back. minghao’s eyes are glistening and threatening to spill over. he’s clutching his phone so tightly.

the phone starts to buzz. the screen reads “ **_junnie ♡ is calling_ ** ”. minghao flips the fuck out, tears fly everywhere. both of them look at each other. mingyu’s eyes urge him to press answer.

he does.

_“xu minghao you’re such an idiot!”_ jun chokes out through tears. minghao laughs in response as mingyu gets up to leave the room. minghao grabs his tall friend’s hand and tugs him down. might as well hear it now then have to retell it to him later.

_“sorry junnie!!”_ minghao says with tear trails down his face.

_“haohao are you crying?? oh my gosh don’t cry!!”_ jun vents. jun’s uneven breathing is very easy to hear.

_“jun you’re literally crying also oh my god.”_ jun lets out a watery laugh.

_“i wanted to have this conversation in real life...not over a stupid phone call.”_ jun mumbles into his phone.

_“then let’s have this conversation in real life.”_ minghao looks uncertain and nervous about the words that left his mouth. there’s a short pause where his heart stops beating

_“you read my mind so well…text me the details!!”_ jun hangs up.

mingyu looks at minghao and has the biggest smile on his face. they scream and mingyu’s mom tells them to be quiet. mingyu yells about how he has to plan minghao an outfit on such short notice. minghao slaps him and giggles. they search through mingyu’s closet for an outfit that will have jun weak at the knees. minghao takes out his phone and texts jun.

**_(13:51) me:_** carat cafe at five tomorrow??  
**_(13:53) junnie_ ** **_♡_ ** **_:_ ** sounds perfect!!

as much as minghao would love to see jun right now, his heart probably can’t handle it. mingyu snatches minghao’s phone for one last time.

**_(13:53) me:_** <3  
**_(13:54) junnie_** ** _♡_** ** _:_** SDHJFKHGFDJGH  
**_(13:54) junnie_** ** _♡_** ** _:_** i mean  
**_(13:54) junnie_ ** **_♡_ ** **_:_ ** <33

minghao screams.


	19. to death maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!! I FORGOT TO POST EARLIER!!! besides that, follow my stray kids blog [@softlix](https://softlix.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily all!! i think this fic is almost finished;;;;

minghao walked with a skip in his step. he couldn’t be anymore excited and nervous at the same time. mingyu had told him that “jun likes you a lot man, chill!”, which  _ totally  _ calmed him down.

soon, familiar brown hair that minghao swoons about is in view. he lets out a weird screech that sounds like someone dying. he runs to the nearest tree, leans against it, and nonchalantly looks through his phone. it buzzes with a message.

**_(16:48) clingyu:_ ** lmao you look like a cute loser

minghao glances around frantically. he sees mingyu’s tall ass in the bushes. he types back furiously on his phone.

**_(16:50) me:_ ** why are you hERE

minghao sends a sharp glare to the bush. mingyu’s frame gets smaller as if he’s a kicked puppy or something. 

**_(16:51) clingyu:_** if i didn’t go you would chicken out  
**_(16:51) clingyu:_** don’t argue with me hao  
**_(16:51) clingyu:_** you know you would;;;

minghao doesn’t respond, he’s probably right. his phone buzzes one more time.

**_(16:52) clingyu:_** i sEE HIM OH MY GOD  
**_(16:53) clingyu:_** IF YOU WANNA DIE LOOK AT HIM  
**_(16:53) clingyu:_** LMAO GOOD LUCK HAO

great, mingyu made him more nervous. he blankly stares at his phone, unsure of what to do next. he feels a soft tap on his shoulder and his face immediately pinks. he turns to face jun, and he almost cries.

jun looks so cute with his hoodie and jacket combo. minghao’s breath gets caught in his throat. jun gives him a bright smile and minghao has never felt softer. he takes his hand and they walk to the cafe. 

as they walk, jun swings their arms back and forth like a child. minghao snorts at this, but continues anyways. they’re holding hands and that’s all that matters in minghao’s book.

they make it to the cafe and they get led to a small booth. minghao’s hands are clammy as fuck and felt gross. jun didn’t look any better honestly, he looked like he was about to combust any second from not talking about what happened. both were too busy in their own world instead of paying attention to each other.

the waitress cautiously places down their drinks and they both flinch at the sound. they thank the waitress and sip their drinks awkwardly. jun clears his throat and minghao’s heart stops.

“i-”

“uh-”

both of them end up cutting each other off.

“you can go first junnie, i don’t mind…” minghao trails off out of nerves.

jun grins and looks at minghao in a certain way that he can’t pinpoint. jun goes back to fiddling with his hands in his lap. he takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

“i like you xu minghao. i like you a lot. i’ve liked you for a long time, maybe your freshman year when we first met.” jun looks off into the distance as if he was reminiscing the good days. “i just really like you as a person and friend. if i’m being totally honest right now, i’m scared. to death maybe.” he laughed nervously.

minghao’s heart speeds up frantically. he’s so happy he could fly! yet here he is, sitting in his chair looking as nervous as possible. he stumbles over his words and stutters. he can’t believe that this is how he’s going to confess.

instead of embarrassing himself, he goes for the safer option. he leans toward jun, grabs his cheek, and kisses him softly as his answer.


	20. that’s what i forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magic by suju has been stuck in my head lately! if you don't know the song, i recommend you give it a listen ♡ anyway, i love this chapter a lot, so send lots of love toward it!!

at this point, everyone thought that jun and minghao were dating. they acted like they were a couple, but there wasn’t really an official “asking out”. minghao wanted to assume they were dating, but his insecure thoughts told him otherwise.

jun was acting totally weird for the past few weeks. he’s been on edge for no particular reason minghao could pinpoint. jun would glance at him with a curious look then go back to typing on his phone. of course, jun would still hold his hand. the different thing was just that he would look at their intertwined hands as if they’re magical.

minghao can’t tell if he’s being a sap or being weird for some other reason.

minghao asked mingyu to come over to yell with him. mingyu, being the great friend he is, said “yeah sure whatever dude”. that’s good enough for minghao. knowing them, when they get to his house they’ll probably play mario kart and have minghao’s mom yell at them to be quiet. either way, there’s probably going to be yelling and an angry mom.

both of them walk home together and find a stray dog. mingyu being the total softie he takes a bunch of pictures and complains to minghao that if they don’t go to an animal shelter he’ll die.

“hm? then i guess we’re not going to an animal shelter. bye bye mingyu~~!!” minghao teases him and mingyu looks very offended. he lets out a loud laugh. “i’m kidding dude, let’s go.”

mingyu smiles and they head to the nearest animal shelter. minghao decides halfway there that he wanted to hold the dog, so he did. the dog nuzzled into his chest and minghao’s heart felt so full. mingyu paused every few seconds on his phone. he would tell minghao to stop walking for a second and tell him to smile.

mingyu fully stopped him on the sidewalk and told him to pose for a photo.

“hell no! i look like trash right now!!” minghao argued, holding the dog protectively in his arms. the dogs licks his face very passionately and he’s giggling adorably. mingyu snaps a ton of cute pictures and starts to type a message.

 ** _(16:42) me:_** _minghaowithdogsfile.pdf_  
**_(16:45) me:_** save those photos for me bc minghao is gonna kill me when he finds out i sent photos to people ;)

minghao gets suspicious of mingyu’s behavior and snatches his phone out of his hands. he rolls his eyes at mingyu’s loud protests. honestly, what is it with his friends and taking pictures of him?

 ** _(16:48) hao’s bf:_** hkgljlklfkjhlkf  
**_(16:48) hao’s bf:_** y’all do so much for me  
**_(16:49) hao’s bf:_** bless *praying hands emoji*

minghao glares at mingyu in betrayal.

“why are you sending stuff to junnie now???” minghao shook his head in fake disapproval. he didn’t really care, it was just funny to see mingyu get worked up.

“awwww! i’m glad that you knew it was jun from the name!! so, you guys _are_ dating. you just didn’t tell me!” mingyu lets out a fake sob of hurt while putting his hand on his heart. minghao snickers, but goes along with his antics.

“oh mingyu! you know i would never do you so dirty!” minghao bats his eyelashes and reaches his hand out dramatically to him. of course, his other hand is holding the dog.

“even if i was hanging off a ledge, i would never touch the hand of a traitor!” mingyu slaps the back of his hand onto his head, acting like a damsel in distress.

“well you’re gonna want to take my hand since wonwoo isn’t here to save your ass.” mingyu gasps at this and immediately puts his hand in minghao’s.

“oh dear friend, i never meant any harm.” they hug, stare at each other, then burst into laughter. they’re _so_ extra. the dog starts barking and both of them try effortlessly to shush the dog. the dog quiets after a minute or two. next thing you know, they’re back to heading to the shelter.

they finally make it to their destination. they give the dog to the person at the desk. soon, they realize who’s at the desk after looking up finally.

“cheol!! how have you been?” minghao smiles widely and hugs him as best as he could with a desk in between them. seungcheol smiles back at them and hugs mingyu.

“i’ve been great, but i’ve heard you and jun have been greater??” he wiggles his eyebrows, leading minghao to shove him in the shoulder. he regrets looking up.

“why is everyone so invested with my relationship with junnie?!” minghao knows that they just want him and jun to be the best couple possible. seungcheol gives him a _look_ and starts a conversation with mingyu. he asks mingyu instead about the “junhao process” and how he’s been. mingyu talks animatedly to the college freshman.

soon enough, they’re leaving the shelter and seungcheol gives them both one last goodbye hug. he wishes minghao “good luck!” with a stupid wink that minghao cringes at.

everyone truly thinks that jun and him are dating. he kind of understands how they see that with the way they act around each other. they get to the xu household after their trip to the shelter and mingyu gets on his bed before he can. minghao sighs and shoves mingyu aside. he lays down next to him and stares at the ceiling. his phone chimes with a specific text tone that he could never forget. he jumps up from the bed and gets his phone on his bedside table.

 ** _(18:01) junnie_** ** _♡:_** yo hao you there?  
**_(18:01) junnie_** ** _♡:_** i have something important to ask you

minghao’s heart rate speeds up and he flushes. mingyu looks over at him with his eyes raised, then goes back to looking at his phone. he’s probably texting wonwoo right now.

 **_(18:02) me:_ ** go for it

he can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

 ** _(18:03) junnie_** ** _♡:_** ok,,,  
**_(18:03) junnie_** ** _♡:_** so you know how i like you right?  
**_(18:03) me:_** yes?  
**_(18:04) junnie_** ** _♡:_** and you know that i love any second i can spend with you?  
**_(18:04) me:_** yess??  
**_(18:05) junnie_** ** _♡:_** i also like dancing soooo  
**_(18:05) me_** ** _:_** so??????  
**_(18:06) junnie_** ** _♡:_** hao.  
**_(18:06) me:_**?  
**_(18:06) junnie_** ** _♡:_** haohao.  
**_(18:06) me:_**??  
**_(18:07) junnie_** ** _♡:_** minghao.  
**_(18:07) me:_**???  
**_(18:07) junnie_** ** _♡:_** xu minghao.  
**_(18:08) me:_** jun spit it out omg  
**_(18:09) junnie_** ** _♡:_** haohao  
**_(18:10) junnie_** ** _♡:_** i’m asking you to go to prom with me

minghao’s breath hitches and mingyu starts to make weird noises. he turns his head and sees that mingyu has been reading their whole exchange this entire time. mingyu looks at him weirdly and tells him, “don’t leave him on read! oh my god minghao!!”.

 **_(18:12) me:_ ** you’re asking me to prom without even asking me out in general??

he didn’t mean for it to sound so aggressive. whoops.

 ** _(18:13) junnie_** ** _♡:_** sHIT  
**_(18:13) junnie_** ** _♡:_** THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO;;;;

minghao lets out a loud sigh and has a fond smile on his face.

 **_(18:14) me:_ ** i’m still saying yes you big dork

that night, mingyu had cried more than when he and wonwoo got together.

“you are unbelievable, kim mingyu.” minghao scolds whilst wiping mingyu’s tears and handing him another tissue. “absolutely unbelievable…”


	21. prom; the end!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for staying with me and reading!! i love you all, thank you so much <333

to say that junhui was screwed was an understatement.    
  
no, it wasn't because of his obnoxious texting and loud tears.   
  
and no, it wasn't because of the fact that it was his senior year.   
  
and it was definitely not because he’s dating the cutest boy in all of korea.

okay, maybe it was because of his boyfriend, but that’s besides the point! the point is, junhui is officially ruined.

he’s been rushing around more frantically since prom has been getting closer. he still needs to check that him and minghao are coordinating (for the hundredth time) and to get him a bouquet of flowers. this is a mess. 

he’s absolutely terrified of the fact that he’s dating the boy he’s been in love with since he’s laid his eyes on him. sure, it’s been a dream! he can’t imagine any other situation to be in. still, wonwoo isn’t picking up his phone, mingyu can’t come over since he’s with minghao, and the rest of them are lazy asses. rest in peace wen junhui, you lived well.

at the same time, he feels like crying tears of joy and thanking the world for being born. when he sees minghao, he’s  _ definitely  _ going to faint. the boy is too perfect for his own good. everytime he sees him, he just wants to kiss him to death. oh god! not to death! he didn’t mean that!

he’s never felt this nervous before. he’s done a ton of stupid stuff, but forgetting to ask out minghao really takes the cake. he couldn’t imagine how his dearest minghao was feeling. the first time minghao kissed him, he was so caught off guard. i mean, imagine the dude that’s been kind of trying to kiss you for the past few years and then he just backs out. of course jun was going to call him out on it. and damn, that was the best decision he has ever made.

all these thoughts of minghao just makes him miss him. minghao could breathe and jun would choke on air. he sighs out loud and starts to get ready. it’s prom night, and jun couldn’t be any more stressed. his phone rings with a ringtone that he made sure to set up. he launches from where he was to his phone immediately. he stares at the polaroid of him and minghao on the back of his phone. he’s head over heels for the boy.

“hi babe! what’s up?” jun smiles at the giggle on the other end of the phone. they’ve officially been together for about 2 months, but they can’t get over each other. every day with them is like their first week of being together.

_ “nothing much besides the fact that prom is tonight. hey, what’s your favorite flowers?”  _ jun grins, giggles, then responds.

“i’ll answer if you tell me yours too!” he can hear minghao mutter “child” under his breath, and once again he’s set into laughter.

_ “fine. mine are roses!”  _ jun can basically hear the blush on minghao’s cheeks. he’s adorable.

“mine are camellias! they’re so pretty…” jun fades off, the flowers are really pretty okay!

minghao laughs and tells jun he’s going to hang up.

“wait!” minghao hums in response to jun’s sudden outburst. jun fumbles with his words for a moment. he doesn’t know how to say it without sounding like a total cheeseball. “i - uh - miss you. a lot.” he sounds like a cheeseball anyways.

jun and minghao haven’t seen each other in real life in a week because minghao went to china recently, then had to make up work. they haven’t had time for each other lately, and it was making jun’s heart ache.

_ “awh jun! you giant goof. i miss you too, you loser.”  _ minghao teases him, but both of them have been missing each other like crazy. mingyu finally yells at them to get off the phone and they say their goodbyes. jun sends wonwoo a quick text about buying a bouquet of red roses for minghao. he’s probably getting flowers for mingyu already anyways.

jun starts to work on his hair after ironing his suit and tie. he goes for the classic comma hair look. his eyes get stuck on a photo of him and minghao in a garden. mingyu snuck a photo of them on a date and printed it out for him. he smiles whilst reminiscing that day. minghao had almost fallen over, and jun caught him swiftly in his arms. they were in a sort of dip position. minghao started blushing and jun kissed the heck out of his face.

jun shakes his head, he has to focus! the door of his room sounded a knock.

“come in!” it’s probably wonwoo or his mom. he’s too busy making himself look at least a bit worthy to stand next to minghao.

the door is slammed open, and wonwoo can be seen in a tiny bit of the mirror jun is looking in. wonwoo has two bouquets being held in his hands. jun can count on wonwoo for anything. he’s in a black tux and has his light brown hair slicked back. hold on, light brown hair? wonwoo never has his hair lighter than dark brown. woah.

“new hair? without even telling me? rude.” jun pouts while examining his face for pimples. him and minghao have navy blue tuxes, varying in looks.

“didn’t think i need to tell you everything that happens in my life.” wonwoo answers straightforwardly, of course. he sets the flowers down on jun’s desk. wonwoo looked into the mirror and fiddled with a strand of hair. “does it look okay?” he utters quietly, knowing that jun can hear him.

jun sends him a comforting smile. “you look amazing. does mingyu know about your sudden hair change?”

wonwoo snorts thinking about this. “nope. he doesn’t know. it’s a little surprise for him i guess.” he shrugs and sits down on jun’s bed. jun starts his eye makeup and finishes quickly. he went for a natural eye look.

he finally starts getting dressed into his tux and wonwoo tells him that minghao and mingyu are on their way over. after one last check that he looks okay, he turns to wonwoo. 

“do i look hot?” jun wiggles his eyebrows and wonwoo laughs.

“yeah man. you look great.” that’s the best compliment jun’s gotten from wonwoo (he’s exaggerating, don’t worry!).

the doorbell of his house rings, and jun’s mom calls them downstairs for a photo. jun rushes to the door. he glances to wonwoo, in which he gives him a thumbs up, then slowly unlocks the door.

“holy shit.” jun mumbles under his breath. minghao looks amazing. his hair is swooped and his makeup is adorable. he is holding pink camellias and it honestly looks too good to be real. wonwoo nudges him, whispering to him that he’s “staring so much, oh my god stop gross”.

jun’s mom welcomes them in and mouths to jun “he’s a keeper!”. jun tries his best to suppress a huge smile and leads them to the living room. mingyu looks great too, wonwoo pecked him on the cheek and held his hand. mingyu’s puppy grin couldn’t help but show in that moment. minghao looked absolutely gorgeous. jun didn’t know what else to say besides “you look amazing”. he was seriously lost for words.

minghao laughs at jun being speechless because it never ever happens. he goes to the kitchen to find a vase (he’s been over enough times). he smiles at the roses being held in jun’s hand and kisses him softly on the cheek.

“thank you, jun. they’re lovely.” minghao says it in the most honest way possible, and he’s blushing all over. what a strange boy.

jun’s mom makes them take a bunch of uncomfortable prom pictures. mingyu takes a candid of minghao and jun laughing and smiling at each other’s faces. jun can quietly hear wonwoo say “send it to me too”. all the bouquets are left at jun’s house, they come over often anyways. soon, they’re in the car and on their way to prom.

mingyu sings along loud and horribly to the songs on the radio, and they’ve all loosened up and are enjoying the company of one another. two minutes turn to ten and they’re there at the school. jun steps out of the car, and opens the door for minghao. mingyu turns off the engine and does the same for wonwoo. he locks the car swiftly and holds his arm out for wonwoo to take it. they walk the very short trip to the gym.

they step into the gym where the prom was being held. soonyoung waves hello with seokmin trailing behind. jihoon turns around at soonyoung’s sudden excitement and seungcheol is seen happily behind jihoon. seungcheol whispers into jihoon’s ear something that makes him roll his eyes. he kisses his cheek and suddenly jihoon is blushing all over.

“gross.” the group of four say in unison. they laugh and make their way over first.

seungcheol greets them hello animatedly and wonwoo engages in conversation with jihoon. probably about nerd stuff. jun and minghao are stuck together with their arms interlinked by choice. seungcheol grins at this and decides to leave the lovely couple alone. he ends up joining mingyu and seokmin’s conversation. he’s probably questioning seokmin about how he got together with soonyoung.

“he bothered me about our relationship so much, i’m surprised he’s not pushing anything right now.” minghao says to him amusedly. his eyebrows are raised and his lips are upturned into a smile. jun laughs at this and pecks the smile on his face. minghao giggles and shoves jun away.

wonwoo tugs on mingyu’s tux and makes him lean down slightly to kiss him squarely on the lips. mingyu grins and, once again, his attention is fully captured by wonwoo. wonwoo laughs at his success, then leads him to go to the dance floor. minghao and jun search around for a seat.

surprise after surprise, seungcheol leads jihoon to the dance floor. jihoon has a really soft spot for seungcheol, it’s kind of ridiculous. seungcheol’s smile isn’t leaving for the rest of the night. soonyoung and seokmin dance stupidly on the dance floor. weirdo for weirdo, softie for softie. they match amazingly with each other, it’s hard to believe that they only got together this year.

jun finally works up the courage to ask minghao to dance. or he thinks he does at least. he looks into his eyes and he swears that he fell in. minghao tilts his head  _ adorably _ and it’s not helping jun invite him to the dance floor.

“i - uhhh - dance thing…” wow jun. you did amazing. who knew you could fuck up a simple question. props to you dude.

minghao just laughs at this and kisses his cheek. jun’s soul is about to leave his body. this boy is too much. a slow song starts playing, and he’s sure he doesn’t want to miss out on dancing to this song. jun stands up and dramatically hold out his hand.

“xu minghao, would you do me the honor of dancing with me to this sweet slow song?” jun bows his head down and a melodic laugh is heard from minghao.

“why yes wen junhui. i’d be absolutely delighted to join you for a spin!” minghao plays along and the grin on jun’s face is permanent. he thinks about how lucky he is to have that boy as his boyfriend and longtime friend.

mingyu can be seen with wonwoo with his phone out in front of him. he’s crying while taking photos and explaining to wonwoo that “i’m j-just so ha-happy for the-them…”. wonwoo rolls his eyes, but kisses mingyu on the lips to calm him down. he immediately kisses back, and they’re soon sharing a sweet kiss. jun looks over, and decides to spare them the disgust he was about to show.

minghao didn’t exactly have two left feet, but he did enjoy stepping on jun’s shoes a lot. he didn’t care about his shoes, but the boy seemed to be aiming for his feet. each time he would give him a sheepish smile and a half-hearted “sorry!”.

jun rolls his eyes. this boy knew exactly what annoys him, and made sure to do it. nagging him would be the option that he’d go for usually, but he looks so handsome in the horrible gym lighting. jun can deal with sore feet later. besides, his smile was worth it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and being patient with updates! stay tuned for another fic!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! leave comments and kudos bc why not!! find me @dreamhoonie on twitter and dreamhoon.tumblr.com!!


End file.
